Childhood Memories
by allthingsmagical
Summary: For their first Christmas together as a couple Harry wants to get Severus something really special so he goes and asks Severus' oldest and dearest friend. His mum. James, Lily and Sirius alive.


_**I don't own Harry Potter sadly. It belongs to the fabulous J. K. Rowling**_

_**Summary: For their first Christmas together as a couple Harry wants to get Severus something really special so he goes and asks Severus' oldest and dearest friend. His mum. James, Lily and Sirius alive.**_

_**Light malexmale. Rated 'M' to be safe as swear word.**_

_**This is a Christmas story for Marksmom, I hope she enjoys reading this as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Merry Christmas! :D**_

_**I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made :D**_

* * *

><p>Harry Potter let himself into his parents house and smiled when his mum's voice reached his ears, she was singing, the music was playing but her voice was louder. When he turned twenty just under five months ago he moved out and in with the man he loves and who loved him in return, Severus. While Lily was happy her son was in love and moving on she was also sad as to her Harry was still her baby boy.<p>

His dad James didn't like any of it one bit as he only got with Severus on Valentine's day James said it was too soon and shouldn't be doing anything with that man, Harry, like his mum rolled his eyes and let his dads rant fall on deaf ears. He needed help on what to get Severus for Christmas and who better to ask than the woman who has known him since they were both ten years old, the only person Severus has never pushed away besides now Harry.

"Mum?" Harry tried, only laughing to himself when the singing got louder, he walked into the living room to see his mum on step ladders holding a decoration in one hand while using the other hand to pin something up.

He walked over to the radio and turned it off but that had no effect as Lily still danced despite being on ladders and sang, not wanting to frighten his mum he walked over and placed his hands on her to steady her.

"Oh!" Lily turned around, "sorry love I didn't hear you come in."

"I am not surprised. Why are you on ladders putting up decorations?"

"Never use magic to do something you can do without young man." she said pointing her finger at her son with a smile on her face.

Harry laughed. "Listen mum I thought I would come when I know you will be on your own as I need your help."

"Of course darling whatever I can do to help." she said as she started to look through boxes. "But while talking look through that other box you are looking for a silver star with a red Santa in the middle."

* * *

><p>James opened the door and looked at Sirius. "It's gone quiet; I bet she has finished with decorating."<p>

Sirius laughed. "Not this quick prongs you know how she gets."

They both walked in the living room to see Lily riffling through one box and Harry another, James was about to say something when Lily spoke.

"So what is it you need my help with love?"

"I need your help with Severus."

Sirius scoffed. "Does he need a good slap because I will be more than happy to help with that." he said that had James laughing.

Harry stood up and sighed. "I can't find it here mum I will go and look in the attic for you." he said as he quickly and quietly left the room.

Lily stood up and looked at her husband that had him stepping back. "I didn't say it."

"No but you laughed at it instead of sticking up for your son that is worse, you are both idiots who need to grow up, your son acts older than you both are." She shoved the box she was looking through at James as it hit him in the stomach, he let out an "oomph!" and took the box in his hands.

When she walked away Sirius looked at James. "Why didn't you say something back?"

"Don't be stupid! If I did that she'd have my bollocks for baubles." James shoved the box at Sirius, "look through that one."

* * *

><p>Harry looked up when he heard footsteps and saw his mum come into view.<p>

"I thought you were looking for more decorations?"

"I thought you were putting them up?"

Lily smiled as she sat down next to her son. "What can I help with?"

"Severus, I have no idea what to get him for Christmas, this is our first Christmas together I want to get him something that shows I really love him mum."

Lily sat and thought for a while. "Do you have anything in mind?"

"No. I want to get him something that will really mean a lot to him."

"Apart from you Harry there isn't anything... except..."

"Yes?"

"Well I remember when we were young, not long after we met, actually when we first met he was reading this book, every time we met up he would have it with him. It was a children's book, the only thing he treasured from his dad before he started drinking, Severus kept it safe even through all of Hogwarts."

"What happened to it?"

"When Voldemort found out about Severus' involvement in helping us he set fire to spinners end."

"Severus never said."

"He won't do love it hurts too much, he was away working for the order at the time but there was nothing left of the house."

"His book..."

"Gone Harry, do you know he wasn't bothered about losing his house the house he grew up in, the only thing that bothered him and that hurt was his book."

"Okay I need to find this book."

"You are best to go into the muggle world love as it is a muggle book."

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Harry walked into the home he shared with Severus and inhaled deeply, moaning at the scent that filled his nostrils. Severus was cooking.<p>

"Harry is that you?" came Severus' voice.

"It is."

"Are you alone?"

"Why? Are you cooking naked?" Harry smiled when he heard Severus chuckle, he shivered, what that man's voice does to him.

"No but I can be." came Severus' reply.

Severus shivered when he felt the cool air hit his skin, looking over shoulder he saw his naked lover placing his wand on the table. "I hope you have locked the floo."

"Of course." Harry said as he turned Severus around so he could hold the older man close and rest his head on the hard chest.

"What did your father do now?"

Harry hummed. "How do you always know when he has done something? It was Sirius but it doesn't matter."

"How is Lily?"

"Great, singing and decorating ready for Christmas." Looking up Harry kissed Severus' chin. "How about cuddling up and eating this delicious food you made?"

Severus pushed Harry back to arm's length. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Harry lied. At Severus raised eyebrow Harry sighed. "I want to go shopping in the muggle world."

"Then I will keep this place warm for your return."

"No please come with me Severus. I need to get baby Rose something; want to get her a book of muggle nursery rhymes.

"Rose?"

"Yes, won't her 'Unca Sevrus' be going to get her present?"

Severus heaved on a put upon sigh. "Fine but you are not to use her to get what you want again."

That night after shopping Severus watched Harry closely as he got ready for bed. "Why that face? Anyone would think you didn't get what you went looking for."

"Just tired." Harry lied as he got into bed.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into his mum and dad's house a big smile on his face, he froze just inside the doorway when he heard his dad and Sirius bickering, Harry crept further towards the kitchen, poking his head through the door he saw Sirius hit his dad on the arm.<p>

"Why did she have to take my wand as well, I'm not married to her."

"You are as bad as me; she took mine she knew you would use yours to cool these Christmas cookies down so she took them both."

"It's Lily's fault for making them look like this and then to leave them here while she goes shopping? I mean come on." Sirius complained.

"It's been ten minutes they have to be cool, let's have one." James said.

Harry smirked and pointed his wand at them both, laughing when he saw them both jump in the air holding their arses.

"We didn't touch them love we swe-" James cut off when he saw Harry there laughing. "You have been spending too much time with Sniv-"

"Yes?" Harry interrupted.

"With that man of yours."

"Serves you right for what was said about him. Where's mum?"

"Why talk to her I am your parent also, talk to me." James said, still rubbing his sore arse cheek along with Sirius.

"Okay dad, what kinky outfit shall I wear that will make Severus want to rip it off me and pound me so hard?"

James hand went from his arse to his stomach, "she should be back anytime now." he said looking slightly sick.

* * *

><p>When Lily came home twenty minutes later she looked at her husband. "What's wrong?"<p>

"Our son is becoming too much like your dear friend, Harry is in kitchen, wants to talk to you and please, please I don't want to know what it is you talked about." he begged.

Harry looked up when his mum walked into the kitchen. "I got it." he said holding up the book. "Could have warned me though mum, cost over two thousand pounds in muggle money."

Lily frowned and took the book from Harry to look through it. "It's no wonder, Harry love this is a first edition."

"So he will really like it?"

"Harry love he will more than like it." she said as she sat down facing her son. "Now then, just what happened to your father while I was out?"

* * *

><p>Severus took a deep breath and looked up at the Ministry in front of him, his hand fisting around the box in his pocket he thought of Harry and it was that thought that made him walk into one of the places he hated.<p>

He had just finished being checked when the person he came to look for spoke up. "Snivellus."

Severus turned to see James stood there. "Skiving already and it is only half past nine in the morning, well as in school so in work."

"What do you want Snape?"

"To see you."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because you are always out when I see Lily and I miss you." he drawled.

"My office." James scowled as he turned and walked back the way he came.

* * *

><p>Once the office door was closed behind them both James started. "What do you want with me Snape that you can't ask Lily?"<p>

"What does the lover of everyone's child go to the father for to ask?"

James paled. "Oh fuck no. You want to marry Harry?"

"Yes."

"Wizarding or muggle?"

"Wizarding."

"But... but that is for life! Divorcing isn't an option unless you want to become seriously ill."

"Being without Harry would kill me Potter, as we both know Harry is more showing with his feelings than I am you as well as I know full well Harry feels the same about me."

James sat down heavily in his chair. "But... he is my only son, you are asking me to give my permission to end the Potter name so it dies with me."

"Potter sperm no longer working?"

James thumped the desk and stood up. "Insulting me isn't getting you anywhere Snivellus."

Severus sighed. "Lily has always wanted more children, you are both only forty what is to stop you both having more."

"But it is still Harry, becoming a Snape."

"It isn't Harry becoming a Snape it is your son being happy, your son settling down with the one he loves."

"How about hyphenating his last name?"

"You know wizarding marriage James." Severus sighed, surprising the man in front of him by using his first name. "Voldemort tortured me that much I can't carry children."

"But Harry can." James sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and sat back down again, doing so the picture on his desk of his wife and son laughing caught his eye. "You love Harry?"

"With every fibre of my being."

"And you will never hurt him?"

"I would hurt myself before I would even think about doing so."

"And you will support him and be there for him?"

"Always."

"You have my permission, but you hurt him I will kill you."

"And I will let you." nodding his head Severus left the office.

* * *

><p>Christmas morning Severus was awoken by the covers being thrown off completely. He wouldn't have minded if he was actually wearing something but with him being naked he felt the cool air hit him. "Harry its cold."<p>

"It's Christmas!"

Severus opened his eyes and saw Harry on his knees as naked as him in front of him on the bed. Looking down he saw how hard Harry was. "Mm merry Christmas to me." he said as he reached out.

"No Severus." Harry laughed as he shuffled back. "Presents first." he said as he got off the bed, putting his dressing gown on before chucking Severus his. "Come on I want you to open yours."

Once in the living room Severus sat and watched as Harry picked up a present from under the tree before sitting beside him. Severus watched him carefully. "Harry I have received presents from you for a couple of years now and I haven't seen you this... _giddy_ before."

"It is our first Christmas as a couple, besides I am like this as I rather be this than nervous."

"Nervous?" Severus asked as he started to unwrap his present. "Why should you be ner-" Severus stopped when he saw the cover of the book he was holding in his hands.

Harry watched Severus freeze when he saw what he had got him, after a minute of silence he couldn't take anymore. "Severus? Oh Merlin, please say something. .. I knew it was the wrong thing. I should have got the potions vials instead, shouldn't I? Please don't leave me."

Severus cleared his throat and looked up. "Leave you?" he said finally finding his voice. "Leave you?" he repeated. Just as Harry opened his mouth to say something Severus lunged forwards and captured the younger man's lips in a hard, fierce and passionate kiss.

"How? How did you know?" Severus panted when he pulled back for air.

"My mum, I asked her for help in what to get you and she told me all about the book, how losing your house meant nothing but losing this book did. I know it isn't the same one your dad gave you but-"

"It's perfect Harry. Thank you." Carefully placing his book down he stood up and walked over to the tree and knelt down in front of Harry as he handed over the small square box.

Harry looked in shock at the small box in his hand. "Severus?"

"Open your present Harry."

Harry mutely nodded and shakily opened his present, once done he opened the box and stared at the silver band that rested upon a velvety cushion.

Severus reached up and cupped Harry's face. "Harry." he said softly to get his young lover to look at him, when he succeeded he smiled. "Harry I love you. I cannot imagine my life without you and don't want to. Harry. Will you marry me?"

"Yes." Harry choked before laughing and shouting "yes" louder. He held his hand out and let Severus put the ring on. "Well I know that my mum will be happy for us, hate to think what my dad will say."

"Harry, James knows. I went to him and asked for his permission."

Harry looked surprised. "And he said yes?"

"I wouldn't be doing this now if he didn't." Severus answered as he got off his knee and sat beside Harry. "I want us to have a wizarding wedding my love; everything is to be done properly."

"Wizard wedding and marriage? You will never be rid of me Severus."

Severus smirked and reached out, snaking his arm around his now fiancé's waist bringing him closer so their lips were only a breath apart. "I fail to see the downside." he said making Harry smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The end! <strong>_

_**What do you think?**_

_**Review? x**_


End file.
